


a day at the museum

by girodelles_waifu



Series: guess-the-author fills [14]
Category: Me and My Girl - Gay/Furber & Rose, Me and My Girl - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, they're like late teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girodelles_waifu/pseuds/girodelles_waifu
Summary: Young Bill and Sally on a date at the British Museum.
Relationships: Bill Snibson/Sally Smith
Series: guess-the-author fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745692
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guess the Author: Tsukigumi round





	a day at the museum

“Here, look at this one!”

“Bill! She’s got no clothes!” Sally giggles scandalously, peeking through her fingers. “What’re you thinking, taking a lady to see a lot of naked statues?”

“Don’t complain after what I spent on the cab here,” Bill protests. “Look, they’ve got them all out in the open, it’s perfectly proper. Venus...she’s the goddess of love, you know,” he says, pulling her over to look at the inscription. 

Sally starts to bend down to read, and ducks away as Bill leans in to kiss her cheek. “Oh, you!” she laughs, resting her head on his shoulder for a minute before running off to look at one of the other statues. He races to catch her, and she lets him grab her around the waist this time, blushing as he kisses her neck. “Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“It’s what she’s here for, isn’t it?” Bill points back at the statue of Venus. “Aren’t we making her a lot happier like this, instead of just staring?”

“Hm…” Sally considers this a moment, then pushes out of Bill’s hold, turning and stretching to kiss the tip of his nose before running away around the statue.

They duck and chase around Venus, kissing and laughing, until a patrolling guard coughs loudly. Sally puts out her tongue at him as Bill grabs her hand. “Come on, let’s go look at the pharaohs,” he says, leading her into the next room.

“They used to live in pyramids, right?” Sally says, staring down at a glittering sarcophagus.

“No, silly, they only put them there after they died,” Bill calls from the other side of the room.

“What, a big place like that and they never got to enjoy it? What a waste!”

Sally crouches down to get a better look at the gilded face carved into the sarcophagus, then falls back with a shriek as Bill suddenly pops up on the other side of the glass case. “Bill! My god, you didn’t half give me a fright!”

“Sorry,” he says quickly, running around the case to help her up. “Oh no, there’s that guard again.”

They hide in the shadow of another case as the guard looks in and surveys the room sternly. Bill winks at her, and Sally has to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Finally the guard shrugs and walks away.

“Thanks, old man,” Bill says as they get up, with a playful salute to the mummy whose case they were hiding behind. 

Sally giggles and makes a little curtsy, holding out the skirt of her second-best dress.

“You know…” Bill wraps his arms around Sally’s waist, resting his chin on her hair.

Sally puts her hands over his. “Know what?”

“One day I’m going to have a big house, so grand it’ll make even the pharaohs jealous, and I’ll get my own statue of Venus to put in the garden!”

“Oh? And where will I be?”

“Why...you’ll be there too, of course! You’re my girl, aren’t you?”

Sally smiles as Bill kisses her hair. “We’re going to make Venus work overtime.”

“She’s been on holiday for a thousand years—about time, don’t you think?”


End file.
